A Girl Can Dream
by abandoned81409
Summary: Post "Forever Charmed". Billie's surprised when Paige comes to see her after weeks of no contact. Paige/Billie. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One: Just A Dream

Chapter One: Just A Dream

No one knows it's my birthday. What am I supposed to tell them? 'Hey, it's my birthday. Why don't you all drop everything and sing to me'? Yeah, right. That'll happen. Besides, what do I care. Every since Christy went missing when I was a kid, my parents had forgotten my birthday. And when I met them, I hadn't exactly gone up to the Charmed Ones and said, 'Yeah, um, my birthday's the fourth of April. By the way, nice to meet ya.' Again with the yeah, right.

So, I'm alone on my twenty-first birthday, just like I'd been for the last seventeen in a row. No presents, no phone calls -- since my parents _and_ my sister are now dead -- no nothing.

I go through my day as I normally would. It's a Friday, after all, a school day, and I have to go to all my classes. I am _so_ glad I'm in my junior year. Only one more year and I'll be a certified English Lit. major and on my own. I'm already supporting myself. I've got a part-time job at a neighborhood supermarket and full-time school. I live in my own apartment -- it's kind of small but nice enough -- and I have a used car that I'm paying for all by myself. Yes, I'm proud of it. Thank God my parents had already paid off all four of my college years before they...died.

Work's finally over and I'm glad to be getting away. Most of the other workers on my shift have already split but I stayed behind to use my employee discount for some necessities. I check my watch and pay what I need. The cashier, Kelly -- a girl I know from school -- says goodnight and I return it before leaving for home.

When I get back to my apartment, I put away everything I've bought before collapsing on the couch. Ah, it feels so good to be home. I smile to myself. I prop my feet up on the coffee table, grab the remote, and flip on the TV. There's not much on so I'm just flipping through the channels when the doorbell rings.

I toss the remote on the coffee table and go to answer the door. I'm not expecting to find someone I know there, maybe one of the Jehovah's witness people or some cable salesperson. So, she was definitely the last person I expected to show up at my door.

I pull the door open and freeze the moment I see her. She _cannot _be standing there right now. I haven't seen her in weeks and suddenly she just shows up! What the hell! I want to shout at her, chew her out and demand to know where she's been.

So, I say, "Hey."

She smiles shyly at me as I mentally berate myself for not, at the very least, asking her where she's been. I smile back at her, despite my efforts to remain straight-faced and try to act angry with her.

"Hey," she says back.

"Long time, no see," I reply. She blushes a deeper red than I thought a human could ever blush. She's either turned really sensitive or feels bad that we haven't talked in a while. I'm hoping it's the latter.

"Yeah, uh, listen, Billie, you mind if I come in?" Paige asks, looking past me into my apartment.

"Fine," I say. "Come in."

She steps inside and I turn around and rest my back against the door. I look at her and see that she's crossed her arms and she's staring pretty intently at her shoes.

"Paige?"

"Okay, listen," she says quickly, looking up. "I know I haven't been there for you a lot lately but I've been going through some...stuff."

"Typical vague Paige," I tease her. "What's going on? Something supernatural?"

"No. Personal," Paige says shortly. I meet her eyes for a moment and see that's she's serious, which only makes me angry.

"If you're just gonna come here and say nothing to me, not tell me where you've been, and when I ask gimme the lamest excuse I've ever heard, then you might as well leave now."

"I don't wanna leave!" she snaps. "Billie, I know it's your birthday."

"Good for you," I say, hoping I've successfully hidden my surprise. I guess she studied hard to have figured that out. I've never been the most open person in the world, especially with my Whitelighter. She can find me anytime she wants, doing anything from sitting in class to screwing someone. Of course, that's not very likely; I haven't had sex in nearly three years.

"Billie, I don't get why you won't talk to me. I'm here to help you."

"Well, if I was able to contact you every once in a while, it'd be easier for me to confide in you!" I snap. "I've called for you every day for three weeks and you never came to see what was up and apparently, you didn't even think to call. I think us having a Whitelighter-to-charge talk would be difficult under those circumstances."

"I realize I've been sleeping on the job lately but--"

"'But' nothing! You can't just come back here and expect me to be all happy you're here and that you remembered my birthday. It doesn't work like that! We can't just kiss and make up!"

She looks up at that and comes closer to me. I start to feel slightly uncomfortable but I don't say anything. Despite the fact that I'm angry with her, I trust her. She places her hands on my hips and gently pulls me closer.

"You sure about that?" she asks softly.

"Paige..." She presses her forehead against mine and our eyes lock. Our lips are only an inch away and I can feel her breath on my face. Our lips meet and we kiss for the first time.

It's amazing. So amazing, in fact, that my head starts spinning. My eyes flutter closed and I slide my arms around my Whitelighter's waist. I pull her against me and kiss her harder. Then, I realize what I'm doing and push her away.

"You're married," I tell her.

"Nope," she says, smiling at me. "We're broken up, separated. It wasn't working." She tucks a lock of my hair back behind my ear and kisses me again.

"Why wasn't it working?" I ask.

"Cuz I didn't love him. Didn't love him when I married him either, really," she says, shrugging. "I'm in love with someone else." She grins at me and I'm the one that blushes this time. She leans in and whispers, "Happy birthday, kid." As she's about to kiss me again...

I wake up. Damn it! I fell asleep on the couch, with the TV on. Again. It seems that whenever I fall asleep like that, I have that same dream. This is the most detailed it's ever been. And it just makes me miss her more.

"Will I ever have you?" I ask myself out loud. I know she can't hear me but...at least it's getting out for the first time. "I love you, Paige," I say, looking at a picture of her setting on the coffee table.

I sigh to myself and turn off the TV. I flip off the light on the table next to the couch and leave the room. When I get to the bedroom, I dress for bed and slide under the covers. I look at another picture of her on my bedside table, this one's with her sisters and me. Her arms around me and she's laughing.

"Goodnight," I whisper. I know I'll never have her. But still...a girl can dream, can't she?


	2. Chapter Two: What You Do For Love

Chapter Two: What You Do For Love

Only one person is crazy enough to bang on my door at five-thirty in the morning. And that person is Phoebe Halliwell. I keep trying to shut her out; I even had my pillow over my head a few minutes ago but it won't shut out the sound.

"Billie, I know you're in there! And if all this banging hasn't woken you up, I don't know what will!" I can't help giggling at that. It sounds funny in my sleepy mind. I yawn and get out of bed. I stumble my way out of the bedroom, through the living room and to the front door which I pull open with so much force that it slams against the wall.

Phoebe's standing there, her eyes filled with worry. Of course, Phoebe almost always looks like she's worrying about something so I don't give it much credence.

"If you shut up," I say, as she's about to speak, "I won't get in trouble for having a visitor who woke half the building. And with the noise you were makin' I could be kicked out."

She laughs. "Can I come in?" I nod and step aside to let her in. She makes her way through the place like she owns it and stands in front of the TV, her arms crossed and her head bowed. Uh-oh, that's not good. I close the door and walk over to sit on the couch, propping my feet up on the coffee table.

"So, what's with the surprise visit?" I ask her.

"It's Paige. She's in the hospital. Actually, she's been in the hospital. For about two months now."

"That's why she didn't answer me when I called her," I say. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before? Don't you think I deserve to know?"

"We didn't want to bother you with it, Billie. We didn't think she'd be in for so long," Phoebe says. "She's in a coma. She had just lost some blood. They gave her a transfusion while she was unconscious but she still didn't wake up."

"Do the doctors know why?"

"That's what they don't know," Phoebe says. "Leo seems to think that Paige is holding herself there for some reason. We visit her every day, all of us. Henry sits there every night, waiting for her to wake up."

"And what do I have to with this?" I ask.

"Leo thinks that you'll have to do what Piper did for him: shock her awake. You have to die and she has to come heal you."

I nod, letting what she's said sink in. Am I really willing to risk my life for something like this? I look up at Phoebe; she looks so hopeful.

"Billie...I know you're in love with her. I see the way you look at her. So does Piper. I know it's not something you're asked to do every day but...will you? For Paige?" I look at her and meet her eyes, eyes identical to Paige's. And I can't say no.

"Fine," I agree. "But I wanna see her first. I wanna see her one more time. Because if she doesn't wake up, I want her to at least have heard my voice one more time."

"Deal," Phoebe says. "Piper's watching over her right now. We'll take my car." She reaches for my hand.

"I'm not even dressed."

"It's barely past five in the morning," Phoebe says. "Notice I'm not exactly styling either." She gestures to her own choice of clothing: a tee shirt and pajama pants. Just what I was wearing. "I've been up all night trying to figure out what to do. And I just thought of this now. Come to think of it, I should probably fill Piper in so your plan to hit the hospital is probably a good one." She puts out her hand again and this time I take it. She helps me up and walks toward the door. I grab my keys off the coffee table and put on some sneakers laying on the floor.

"Let's go!" Phoebe calls. She rushes out the door and I have just enough time to lock the door before she drags me out of the building.

* * *

"Phoebe, Billie, what are you doing here?" Piper asks, standing up as soon as we walk into Paige's hospital room. I don't say a word -- I just head straight for Paige. My heart aches when I see her. She's so pale and she's hooked up to every kind of machine they have, I swear. I stroke back a lock of her hair.

"Thanks for the birthday wishes, baby," I whisper. I kiss her forehead and she doesn't move. That doesn't seem right. I can't imagine her face without even a hint of an expression. Well, I guess now I'll be able to. Looking at her now...her face is completely blank, her eyes closed but her hair looks washed. Her sisters must help the doctors take care of her.

"Phoebe, are you serious?!" I try to tune the sisters out and gaze at the woman I love. I lean down and softly kiss her lips. I wish I could do that to a conscious Paige.

"I'm gonna try to bring you back," I tell her. "Phoebe and I are gonna try. But, if you don't wake up...just know...that I love you."

"C'mon, Billie." I snap my head up and Phoebe's looking at me, gesturing for me to leave the room. She turns back to Piper as I head toward the door. "She's our sister, Piper, and I'm gonna try to get her back. Billie's agreed to it. You know as well as I do that she loves Paige. She's willing to do this, sis. I swear."

She comes toward me and places a hand on my back. Next thing I know, I'm in her car again and she's talking about going to the Manor. Apparently, there's some potion that'll kill me but I'll still be a ghost or something. I guess it's worth a try.

* * *

"Okay, the potion's ready." I look over at Phoebe, not really remembering where I am at first. I was watching the sun rise and it was just so beautiful. I'm sitting at the kitchen table at Halliwell Manor and I was waiting for Phoebe to finish making the potion that's going to kill me. I've been thinking things through and as much as I don't want to die, I want Paige to wake up. And if this doesn't work, it'll have been worth it. I'll have died trying to same the one I love.

"Phoebe, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hey, when did Leo get here? Man, what did I miss?

"Yes, Leo, I'm sure," Phoebe said. "She can handle this." He looks skeptical but shrugs and lets out a resigned sigh. He knows he won't win against her. "Billie?" I nod at her and stand, gulping nervously. I reach for the glass. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this?"

"I love her, Phoebe," I say. "I'll risk it." She looks hesitant but hands me the potion. "What's it do again?"

"Kinda gives you a heart attack, I guess. Stops the heart instantly. That's what happened when Prue used it. We called it 'The Killer Cocktail'." She smiles at the memory of her big sister and I know she misses Prue as much as I miss Christy. Probably double that, really, since Prue's been gone much longer than Christy has. "If Paige doesn't show within four minutes, Leo's gonna do C.P.R. to bring you back, so don't worry, okay?"

"I'll try not to," I say. Well, that bit of news was a relief. Why didn't she tell me that earlier? I wouldn't have stressed myself out so much. "Well, here goes." I put the glass to my lips -- a shot glass, to be specific -- close my eyes, and drain the glass. I slam the glass down on the counter and I feel a tightening in my chest. The next thing I feel is the cold linoleum as I hit the kitchen floor.


	3. Chapter Three: She Always Comes Through

Chapter Three: She Always Comes Through

_Phoebe's POV_

It looks like that old 'Killer Cocktail' recipe in _The Book of Shadows_ Prue told me about years ago still works. Billie's on the floor after drinking it and I'm assuming she's dead. I haven't exactly knelt down to find out yet. But I guess I better. So, I kneel down beside her and press my hand to her neck.

"No pulse," I tell Leo. I find it kind of odd that her spirit hasn't made an appearance yet, like Prue's did, but she'll probably show eventually. I take my hand away from her neck and turn to look at my brother-in-law. His arms are folded across his chest and his eyebrows are raised.

"You better hope this works," he says quietly.

"Been hoping since the moment I thought of it," I say. "It _will_ work. I'm sure it will. She's my sister, Leo. Do you get that? I don't want her to be in a coma any longer than she already has been. She could be holding herself there, you said so yourself."

"So, you're willing to risk Billie," Leo says, shrugging. "She means _nothing_ to you at all?"

"Not fair," I say. "You know I love her." He shakes his head.

"You better hope this works," he repeats.

* * *

_Piper's POV--One hour ago _

I watch Phoebe leave with Billie and find myself doubting Phoebe's abrupt plan. She loves Billie just as much as we both know Paige does and she's willing to kill her? It doesn't make any sense why she'd ask Billie to kill herself.

So, I sit here, next to my youngest sister's bed, holding her hand and just looking at her. I told her not to go after those vampires. But she insisted that she'd get back at them for trying to hurt Billie. Phoebe wanted to go with her but her I was able to hold back. But Paige is headstrong and even I, who could've matched her stubbornness if I tried, wasn't able to stop her. If we could've prevented her from going, she wouldn't be in this hospital bed right now.

I glance at my watch and realize that almost an hour has passed since Phoebe and Billie left. I must have fallen asleep or just really lost myself in all those deep thoughts of mine. I chuckle quietly. Yeah, right, that's what happened. I probably just fell asleep without realizing it.

I look up at Paige; definitely still comatose. Either Phoebe hasn't put her plan into action yet or it didn't work. Suddenly, Paige's grip on my hand tightens. I hear the blankets being pushed back from the hospital bed. When I look up, Paige is sitting bolt upright in bed.

"Hey, Piper," she says softly. She smiles at me weakly before orbing away. Oh, great. How am I going to explain this to the doctors?

* * *

_Billie's POV_

Well, seeing as I'm hovering over my lifeless body, I'd say that 'Killer Cocktail' Phoebe gave me worked. Phoebe looks up at me and gasps in surprise, though I don't know why. You would think she'd have assumed this would happen, since she's seen it used before.

"Surprised, are we?" I ask her, smirking. She rolls her eyes at me and smiles. "She hasn't come yet." Phoebe looks at her watch.

"It's only been about a minute and a half. She's got a little time." I look down at Leo, kneeling beside my body on the floor. He looks concerned and a little ticked off.

"If the two of you ever do something like this again, I suggest you take it somewhere softer." He turns my body over and I see a gash in my forehead. I landed on my side, but apparently I landed harder than I thought I would.

"She'll heal it," I tell him. "If she ever gets her Whitelighter butt over here, that is." I look at the kitchen clock. Another minute's passed.

When I look back at my body, a swirl of blue lights appears next to me. She's still in that hospital gown and still doesn't look all that healthy, but she's here. She looks down at my body and I wonder if she can see my ghost or if she's too distracted.

"Billie," she says softly, pushing a lock of my hair back from my face. She places her hands on my chest and her hands start to glow. I feel myself being pulled back into my body. I see darkness for a moment before I open my eyes. Paige is kneeling over me, smiling broadly. I smile back at her.

"Hey," I rasp. I cover my mouth with my hand and cough into it. Gee, I feel oh-so attractive right now. Paige just keeps smiling down at me. She moves my hand away from my mouth, leans in, and kisses me hard. I wrap my arms around her back and hold her against me.

I head Leo clear his throat uncomfortably and then Phoebe saying something about being in the living room. But I don't care about that. The only thing I care about is the woman on top of me.

"You," I breathe, breaking the kiss, "better get back to the hospital. They have to check you out and I'm sure Henry's gonna be worried about you."

"I don't want Henry," she says, reaching out and stroking my face. "I want you, Billie." My heart melts and I hold her close. She seems so fragile in my arms but she's one of the strongest people I know. And two years hasn't changed that at all. She's mostly been at my side when I needed her throughout the past two years since evil stopped going after the Charmed Ones. And if her sister's had clued me into the coma thing a little sooner, I'd have found a way to wake her up and she would've been with me then too.

I sit up and force myself to stand. Paige and I support each other into the living room and Phoebe hands Paige some clothes.

"Good thing you've been keeping a change of clothes here, little sister," she says. "Go change. Piper managed to get you out of the hospital without any consequences. She's coming over now."

"Just...don't call Henry," Paige says. "Okay?" Phoebe nods and I kiss my Whitelighter's forehead before giving her a gentle shove in the direction of the downstairs bathroom. I collapse in an armchair across from the couch Phoebe and Leo are sitting on. Phoebe and I share a grin.

"She did it," Phoebe says. "She saved you."

"Yeah," I say quietly. "She sure as hell did." I smile to myself and look down at the bracelet I'm wearing. I should've explained this sooner.

Last year, for Christmas, the sisters invited me over to the Manor to celebrate with their families. I wanted to buy everyone something but I couldn't afford much, since I was paying for everything except school. So, I went with mostly couple gifts: a set of shot glasses with 'Piper-and-Leo' written on each of them for Piper and Leo (I thought they were cute, okay?); and a picture frame with 'Phoebe Coop' written on it for Phoebe and Coop. I gave Henry what I thought was a very nice tie with cartoon cops on it -- it certainly had cost me quite a bit -- and I gave Paige a duffel bag full of wooden stakes. She was in a vampire phase and told me that she'd been bitten by one once, when she first became a Charmed One. But buried in the stakes was a wooden heart with a stake going through it. I'd carved it myself and painted it too. The stake part was still wood but the heart was painted pink. In permanent marker, I'd neatly written: 'To my Whitelighter. You're the best. Love, Billie.' I thought it was sweet and she certainly seemed to like it.

She gave me something much nicer. It was this gold bracelet with an inscription on the inside that read: 'To the girl I love. Yours, Paige.' It was sweet and only made me love her more. She'd admitted to feelings for me, in a way, though we never acted on what was between us and I thought we never would. Looks like I was wrong.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel someone sit in my lap. I look up at my Whitelighter and we share a smile. She leans down and we share a soft kiss. I stroke her cheek and gaze into her eyes. She just keeps smiling.

Our gaze breaks when I hear Phoebe making fake gagging sounds. I glare at her and she just grins at us.

"You two are too cute," she says, laughing. "But you, missy Paige, are married, if you recall." Paige sighs and nods. I take her chin in my hand and gently turn her to look at me again. She gives me a small smile and I trace her jaw line with my index finger. I lean up and kiss the side of her mouth.

"Jeez, can't you guys do that somewhere else?" Phoebe asks, laughing again. "Not that it's not sweet and all but...I don't think Leo and I need a performance."

"Very funny," I say. A moment later, the front door opens and Piper walks in.

"Well?" she demands, standing in the doorway and looking straight at Paige. Paige looks at me for a moment before standing up and walking slowly toward Piper. The oldest pulls the youngest into a hug.

"Good to see you awake, baby girl," Piper says. "But sit, sit. We all need to have a serious talk." She lets go of my Whitelighter and Paige rejoins me in our armchair. She's not on my lap this time but she squeezes in next to me so we're both facing her sisters.

"So, what made you decide to hold yourself in that coma?" Leo asks, in what I assume he believes to be a good way to start the conversation.

"Whoa, Leo, how 'bout we start out with a 'We missed you, Paige' at least!" Phoebe says. I smile gratefully at her as she playfully slaps her brother-in-law's shoulder.

"Sorry," Leo says, grinning at her. "But I really think we should get straight to the point." I place a hand on Paige's shoulder and she takes a deep breath.

"I couldn't face Henry," she says quietly. "Waking up would mean having to tell him that...that I never loved him but...I pretended to for two years. I don't wanna hurt him. He's a good guy but" -- she places her hand over mine and smiles -- "I'm in love with someone else."

And as soon as she says that, I know everything's going to turn out right.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

It's been a year since we got together. Paige and Henry separated, and she filed for divorce about a month later. It was hard for her but she got through it and they've managed to stay friends, though he's not too fond of me. We're still very much together and we started living together after dating for six months. She got back her offered social worker position at her old workplace. She's also a full-time Whitelighter and my best friend in the entire world.

She started looking healthy again almost immediately. She stayed at the Manor with Piper, Leo, and their kids after splitting from Henry and Piper stuffed her with food. She claimed she wanted Paige to fill out again, since she _was_ kind of thin from being in a coma for two months. But I know for a fact that Piper was testing all these new recipes on her for the restaurant she's opening this year.

Today, I'm graduating from college at last. The ceremony starts in twenty minutes and she's _still_ not here. I swear I'll kick her butt if she doesn't show! As soon as the thought enters my head, I feel her arms wrap around my belly and her chin resting on my shoulder.

"How's my little graduate?" she asks, softly kissing my neck. I smile to myself as I turn in her arms. She looks straight into my eyes.

"Waiting for my good luck kiss," I say coyly, batting my eyelashes at her. She chuckles and takes my face into her hands, pressing her lips against mine. We share a long, passionate kiss. Her arms are around me and she's so gentle, her hands traveling down my sides to my hips.

We're interrupted by the dean clearing his throat. He looks disapprovingly down his nose at me and I feel my entire face heat up when I realize he's not the only one watching.

"Sorry, sir," I mumble, mentally thanking God that as soon as this ceremony's over, I won't have to worry about what anyone thinks about me and Paige.

He glares at us for a moment before saying, "Do hurry up, Miss Jenkins." He has a heavy English accent that has always made me feel like I'm in trouble, even when he's complimenting me on something.

"Yes, sir," I mumble again, giving him a sheepish smile. He nods curtly at us and walks off to yell at someone else.

"I don't wanna stop kissing you," Paige breathes. She takes me into her arms and kisses me. Hard. I force myself to make each kiss short and quick, even as she tries to make each last longer.

"Go," I say. "As soon as I get that damn diploma, we're out of here. I promise."

She smiles and whispers, "I love you." She leans in for another kiss and I put my hand over her mouth.

"Nice try," I say quietly. She gives me a little 'humph' from behind my hand and I grin at the noise. It's so cute and she's got her 'angry eyes' on. God, what this woman does to me!

"Biwee!" The way she says my name from behind my hand sounds a bit babyish and muffled and I almost burst out laughing. I take my hand away and kiss her before she can say anything. And then, I break the kiss before she can react.

"I love you," I say. "Now get out there and be good!" I give her a little shove and, just to be a pain in the butt, she orbs out. She knows it pisses me off because someone could see but she tries to be careful and when I turn around, no one's around. Guess it's time to start this thing.

The ceremony goes by faster that I thought it would. Soon, I'm an official college graduate and in the arms of the woman I love.

"Congratulations, baby," Paige whispers. I hug her tighter against me.

"Thanks. I love you," I whisper back. She strokes my hair and pulls back to look at me. I smile up at her and peck her on the lips.

"So...I'm not in trouble for orbing in front of people?" she asks. I shake my head and we kiss. "Can I get away with just about everything right now?" I nod; we kiss again. "Well, we better get out of her. My sisters and their...significant others are waiting at the Manor for us."

"Really?" I ask her. Well, that's news to me!

"Of course, honey," Paige says. "We wanna all have dinner with our little graduate. Me especially." She leans closer and nibbles at my ear, whispering, "And then, afterwards, we can have a private party of our own." I grin at that and drag her outside.

"Then let's go," I say. "Wouldn't wanna miss my private party?" She grins, pulls me close, and we orb away.

The End.


End file.
